MaryMary
by Niji Uindo
Summary: One Shot- Mary is in the Garden and Colin persists on annoying her with a song she rather hates...


**A/N Alright I got a request from SuKiss and oddly felt in the mood to for fill it. It's a bit fluffy and might be the fluffiest story I've ever done. I hope it's still alright. It is a one shot**

"Mary Mary…quiet contrary…"

Mary sighed…she heard him again singing that song. She couldn't believe he was doing it… Mary Lennox sighed…she was 19 home for the summer. She had been living at her Uncles castle ever since she was orphaned by her parents.

Her Cousin Collin who was also the same age as her also lived at Misselthwaite Manor. The two had been close ever since the first summer she had spent her along with another boy Dickon….

"How does your garden grow?"

"It's not cute…nor is it funny," yelled Mary.

She was working in a garden but she hated that song… Just after her parents passed she had been shipped on a boat to come live here. Out of all the children who had been orphaned she had not cried…It was something she didn't know how to do at the time or at least she clamed…Now in her older years she had cried more than once. Sad tears, happy tears, painful tears…

Mary still believed it might have been the magic of the garden…She had found this secret garden on her uncles land. It used to be locked up… but Mary and Dickon broke it in and made it glorious once again. Eventually they even brought Colin who had been sick ever since he was a child. He'd never been able to go out or even walk. Everyone just kept waiting for him to die…but after he came to the secret garden it was as if when it lived again so he lived.

Colin took his first steps here…and reunited with his father here. Mary lived with them for a while until she started to take classes and then she only came home during holidays and the summer. Colin had the chance to take classes but he hated them when he grew up always getting what he wanted he didn't get why he had to learn anything when he obviously already knew everything.

In the end Mary's uncle had got him a tutor but even then Colin refused to take up classes…On her uncles death bed he asked Mary to take care of Colin and now it was up to her to see to him and all of Misslewait when Mary wanted to go to college….

"With silver bells and cockle shells"

Mary…groaned…. Colin was throwing a fit. He was somewhere in the garden singing this song just to get on her nerves. He didn't want her to go away anymore he wanted her to stay with him and spend her days in the garden but Mary like Colin couldn't and wouldn't be told what to do. She said she'd stay out the summer but then she was going back to college. She even threatened not to come back if he didn't fix that sour mood of his.

For days he had been throwing a tantrum stomping his feet refusing to eat. Mary only laughed at him. It may have worked when he was a child but holding his breath now wasn't going to win her over any time soon.

Dickon had this silly notion that Colin was in love with her… Mary laughed when she though about it pulling up some weeds. Dickon had married a young farm girl some years before and now had several young boys of his own. He told Mary that she didn't noticed but when they were young and he and she used to go off together Colin would lose it.

Dickon also noticed when they stared at each other he would also always do something to get their attention. Dickon admitted to Mary he sometimes did it purpose for revenge since Colin treated him so poorly when they were supposed to be friends…

Mary sighed now thinking Dickon must have been messing with her because Colin was her cousin and there was just no way he liked her… She often saw him parading around woman and hanging out with other female staff. She knew if he really liked her he wouldn't do such things in front of her…

Besides Mary wanted someone strong and dependable Colin was nice he had his moments but even then with all his growth he was the same height lean, he mostly had every else do everything for him. Mary knew if she and he were ever to be together surely she would have to do all the works and be the on in charge. Mary wanted to be swept up by love not carry it…

She found herself humming the song after a bit and she got mad that Colin had put it in her mind. She heard him now singing the last verse. "And pretty…maids…all in a….."

Mary waited for it and sighed…She really was going to chase him to the ground and make him swear not to say it. She got to her feet waiting for him to finish waiting for him to say Row. It got on her nerves so much she ended up shouting it, "Row!…Are you happy now Colin…you've made me quiet ill towards you….you know how much I hate that song…"

Yet Colin did not reply… He did not say anything in fact. Mary stood waiting to hear something her brown hair blowing in the wind as she looked around. It agitated her, "If you're playing hid and seek I swear Colin I'll find you and I'll kill you. We are far too old for these games"

Again Mary heard nothing. She crossed her arms and marched around the garden she looked high and low and couldn't see him at one point she wandered by the swings in the garden. There were two though Mary didn't know why. A low one they used to play on as kids and a high one they rarely talked about

Dickon told Mary about the high one. It was Colin's mother's favorite. When she was pregnant with him she was swinging on it only to fall and die giving birth to Collin. Mary felt it was cursed. Every time she looked at it the swing would always seem to rock back and forth as if Colin's mother were still there swinging away.

Even on the most dead of wind days when not even the grass would move it would. When they were about sixteen Mary asked Colin to take it down but he wouldn't. He even climbed up wanting to swing on it but Mary…made him come down and she made him swear he would never dare do such a thing. Mary thought that swing had brought enough bad luck into their lives and she refused to have any more fearing if Colin went on it he might die like his mother did…

Mary stared at it now it was oddly still…never had Mary seen it so…She looked at it and then her eyes fell back to the ground she saw him there.. His white shirt he'd fallen head fist in the ground lying with his arm twisted under him. Mary nearly turned white as a ghost.

She realized when he was singing the song it sounded like he was swinging but surely he wouldn't have. Surely if he had the swing would be moving yet it was still…Completely so. Mary ran to Colin turning him. His eyes were closed and he looked not to be breathing…

"Colin! Colin!" cried Mary shaking him, "Colin I mean it wake up right now,"

Colin made no move or motion he looked pale now paler then ever before… She worried burying her head in his chest. Colin….Mary couldn't picture life without him. His letters though poorly written had always got her through school.

On summer nights…when she was scared and cold in the big house he would always lye with her comforting her until she feel asleep. He would always stay until the morning even if he had to sneak away.

Mary found it in pour taste now as she brushed his cheek that only when he was dead she remembered what things had made her happy. He could be stubborn but so what she. While Mary believed in only the magic of the garden Colin had believed in all magic. He had a way about him….Mary sniffled crying out his name again, "Oh Colin I do love you,"

She rested her head on his chest and heard his heart beat as if her words had sparked the beat in his heart. She looked up to him and froze… He smiled opening his eyes, "If you do…then stay,"  
Mary pulled back from him…upset… "Colin…was this some sort of trick to make me stay….you you little snot,"

Mary pulled away from him I swear upon a thousand seasons in this garden I will never ever speak to you again when I go away I will not come back…I swear it…"

"Don't swear that Mary," said Colin sitting up "Or you really will stop my heart,"

"I don't care…Colin Craven. What you did was mean and cruel."

Colin grabbed her cheek before she could pull away and he kissed her drawing her in passionately. Mary froze staring into his eyes. She had tears still coming out one falling on her cheek. Colin wiped it away, "I didn't realize you cared so much for me,"

"Care …care I do not care," said Mary. She went to get up but before she could he kissed her again. Sweetly dangerously bringing her down to lady with him in the garden…

"Mary…I want to lay here with you forever," said Colin… "When you go away it's as if you take the magic with you,"

"But I don't Colin the garden holds the magic always,"

"No," said Colin, "I used to think that too but the garden was here long before and it froze for years its magic hidden and buried. Yet you….you when you came along you were the magic. You unburied the secret gardens mysteries. You uncovered the secrets of Misselthwaite. You found me, put up with me and saved me by believing in me when no one ever had."

Mary was crying now happy tears for him to say such thing for him to say she was the magic… She clung to him and felt for the first time he was strong in his words and presence as if he could care for her and sweep her up and that neither of them would have to carry their love as it lifted them.

Then Colin pulled out a ring he'd been clutching hiding in his hand…

"Mary…Mary….be my wife  
Grow your garden, sow your seeds  
Share your life as my wife…  
Grow our children in a row…

"With silver bells and cockle shells" said Mary laughing

"Was that a yes…?"

"Yes" said Mary "I like your song far better than the other and if you promise only to sing that one I'll be your wife…"

Colin took the ring and slowly slid it in on her finger and then the two embraced each other kissing deeply and then as they kissed the high swing slowly began to swing again.

When they pulled away and Mary looked at it she felt maybe it wasn't cursed but maybe it was Collins mother watching over him making sure he grew as the garden did…She smiled thinking that was quiet a pleasant though and the Colin began to sing…

"Mary…Mary be my wife…."

**Thank you for reading**


End file.
